Tricks Behind The Mist
by Aumiine
Summary: Take place two years after Thor 2. With some ulterior reasons, Loki sent himself and his brother to earth in the past to be reborn again as two mortals without memories of their past life. Loki reborn in a rich magical family as Draco Malfoy, and Thor as Harry Potter. This story is about the two Norse Gods who lived in the earth as magical mortals.
1. Chapter 1 - Plan

**Hello readers! This is my second fanfiction that I wrote in English. So, correction to wrong grammars or sentences would be very accepted.**

 **And to those of you who haven't read the story description, here you are :**

 _Two years after 'Thor The Dark Lord', Loki's disguise as Odin were discovered. When Loki get away from Asgard, Odin ordered Thor to go on a search for his brother and found Loki in Amora's presence. Little did Thor knows that his arrival was actually just a little step of Loki's master plan to fight Thanos and denying the destiny._

 _As a part of the plan, Loki —getting a help from Amora— sent himself and his brother to earth in the past to be reborn again as a mortal without memories of their past life until some time being._

 _Loki was reborn in a rich magical family as Draco Malfoy, and Thor was reborn as Harry Potter._

 _This story is about the two Norse Gods who lived in earth as magical mortals._

 **So yes, this is an XOver fanfic between Thor and Harry Potter. And no, I own neither Thor nor Harry Potter. Every characters and the original story line that I put on this fanfic are belongs to their original author. I own nothing but my own made-up story line in this fanfiction.**

 **Follow and add my story as your favorite, and leave some comments for the sake of a better work. Happy reading~**

* * *

 **MIDGARD LONDON,** 1980

It was in the middle of a day. Yet no sun could be seen in the blackened sky where thick dark clouds gathered. Harsh rains that pouring non stop for the last six hours creating new rivers in the streets and the forests. Giving no mercy to those who suffered her wrath with an unwanted water. Sounds of roaring thunders could be heard from the sky, while the wild winds were attacking the whole city of London in the biggest thunderstorm ever happens in the century.

Meanwhile in the house of Potter in a small street of muggle London, a baby with a very loud cries was born. Lily Evans-Potter, the matriarch of the family was currently holding the loudest baby she ever seen in her arms. Smile in her face, while her husband, James Potter is giving his wife the happiest grin he ever had. The thunderstorm outside the hospital not even bother the small family from their happiness. Very little they know, that their first son were the real reason of why the said thunderstorm were happened in the first place.

Still in the same city of London, but in a very different place where a big manor of Malfoy family stood proudly near a forest, another baby was being born a month before. There were no thunderstorm. Just a clear blue sky with peaceful soft winds swinging around. A perfect expression of a perfect day. But to those who have a strong sense of magic, it was different. That day, is a storm day with it's own right. 'Perfect' and 'peaceful' was the exact opposite from what actually happen behind the mist of magic. It was an utter chaos.

The very existence of magic from the city are singing and dancing in a impossibly high power for the day when the baby was born and several days after. It was funny yet also fearful to see how the magical creatures of London has gone mad after that. They are screaming, attacking, and creating disturbance while wizards and witches were forced to calming them down. No one knows though but a very few ones that the chaos were created by a 'mere' toddler.

The said toddler itself is very quiet. His first cries could only be heard by the father who held him close and the mother near him. But how those around the big manor and the forest could hear the soft first sound of the new heir of the Malfoy lines like a music in their ears were creating an unanswered question for the next weeks and months. Nor the new parents also knows how much power their newborn baby were possessed, or the fact that he was the reincarnation from one of the most powerful sorcerer ever exist in worlds.

* * *

 **ASGARD,** 2015

The proclaimed-dead god of mischief walking through the halls of Asgard under the guise of the Allfather. It has almost been two years since the said god was leading the realm of eternal from her throne while the real Allfather itself were trapped under a long slumber in a chamber where no one but Loki knows. Huginn and Muninn were flying low around Loki to give him the newest reports from all over the nine realms. Normally, the real Allfather would just see through their eyes and get the reports himself. But Loki couldn't do that, because _he_ wasn't _the real_ Allfather. Even when Loki could fool the whole Asgard with his disguise and a perfect acting skill, he couldn't fooling the all-knowing ravens. So, right after he become an undercover king, Loki had made a deal with them to help him collecting information while in return he will take care of the helpless Allfather.

Entering his new chamber with gungnir in one hand, Loki checked the wards around the room and dropping his glamour when he were satisfied. The trickster made his way towards a mirror and murmuring a scry spell under his breath. Slowly, the image of his vibrant emerald eyes with a newly-short-cut black hair and a pale skin changed. Revealing a beautiful young woman with a bright blonde hair and an equally bright green eyes.

"Amora," Loki greeted with a smile that resembles a smirk and a little nod. The sorceress grinned in return. The muffled sounds of her surroundings filtering through the spell.

"Loki, dear, it has been far too long." She purred, eyes glittering in interest. "This was certainly a pleasant surprise. What can I do for a dead prince of Asgard?"

"I think the better question is what you can do for an old friend." Loki corrects her and leans closer to the scrying portal with a smug face. "And a king."

She let out a loud laugh at that and Loki wait her out until she were calming down.

"Really, Loki. You left me from all the fun you pulled." She said, still chuckling a little. "I heard much of interesting things two years ago until a report came to Alfheim informing your honorable death. Dramatic as ever, huh. Now tell me dear, what makes you decided to contacting me after all this time?"

"You hurt me, Amora." Loki place a hand on his chest in a mock hurt gesture. "Can't I just wanted to simply talk with an old friend?"

"If that was you, Loki, there was never a 'simply talk'."

Loki's lips twitched up in amusement. "As interesting as ever our little conversation is, Amora, I am sure you want to know the real reason of this talk. Shall we get to the point?"

"You are no fun, Loki!" Amora pouted. "It has been a century since the last time we met!"

"I know, and I miss you too, Amora dear. But I promise you a great of fun if you decided to hear and help me."

"What do you have there, my lovely friend? Please, tell me."

"To put it simply, I have a Titan to destroy. Would you join in?" asked Loki shortly, and when Amora's eyes glinting in a predatory sort of way, he smirked.

"Oh, Loki! Of course I am in!" Amora practically purred. "I assure you, this last century has been pretty boring to me without the existence of your mischief."

"I am pleased to know that you certainly haven't changed a bit since our last meeting, my dear. It is good to know where I could find someone who understand my kind of fun. But let me tell you, Amora, that this is not something as simple as a mischief."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

Loki's face darkened instantly. Noticing it, Amora narrowing her eyes in anticipation, and The Trickster shortly answered in a flat tone,

"A revenge."

The chamber where the scrying mirror stood were quiet as the both sorcerer staring and studying each other in a long silence. Amora was the one who breaks it.

"Loki, oh my dearest friend. If I asks you what happened, will you answers me?"

Loki sighed and gave her a tired look. "I don't know, Amora, maybe I will or maybe not."

"Anything you think is the best, Loki. But if I may ask, is this have some connections to the events on Midgard?"

"Aye." answered Loki simply in a dismissing tone.

Amora decided not to push him any longer, so she change the topic to another that enough to urges her curiosity. "Tell me your plan, dear."

So he did and by the time he has done outlining his plans, Amora gave him a wolfish grin. Her eyes thoughtful and calculating with possibilities.

"That was rather a complicated plan." The Enchantress commented. "And a very.. _you_."

"A very me? Interesting choice of word you have there."

Amora laughed. "It was the only word that could describe a complicated and reckless plan as that yet also sounds like an interesting game."

" _Reckless_?" Loki half-glaring at her in annoyance. "It was no reckless! _Reckless is Thor_! I am no reckless. And I have very carefully made that plan until it was perfect!"

"I know _you_ are no reckless, Loki. Don't take offense at that, my dear. It was a compliment, if you don't notice it. What I am saying is, you are amazing. But really, Loki? Going to the past and living as mortal? You are the only one in Asgard, and maybe in the other eight realms that could think something like that." Amora shaking her head more in amusement than exasperation, then grinning widely. "Now I remember why I'm friend with you. You are so full of fun."

Loki gave her a mock bow and with a polite tone, he said, "Your compliment is highly appreciated, O Great Enchantress."

Amora's grin get wider until her teeth could be seen through the scrying mirror. She purred, "Oh, Loki, my dearest. How much I miss you."

Loki only grinning back at that.

"So, when do you intend to start?"

"Soon. The preparation not yet completed. I'll contact you again when I am done." He tells her and once she nods, he ends the spell.

Again alone in the big chamber, Loki stared at his reflection in the mirror. His appearance has been improved since the day of his fall. He seems healthier and brighter. Almost looks like his old self before everything in his life become a mess, yet far more mature. After giving a smug grin when he seen the gungnir in his hand, Loki walk towards a bed and laying there, staring at the ceiling for hours to think. When he finally get sat up, he smiles.

"Now is the time when the game would began."

* * *

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Step

**Hello readers! This is my second fanfiction that I wrote in English. So, correction to wrong grammars or sentences would be very accepted.**

 **And to those of you who haven't read the story description, here you are :**

 _Two years after 'Thor The Dark Lord', Loki's disguise as Odin were discovered. When Loki get away from Asgard, Odin ordered Thor to go on a search for his brother and found Loki in Amora's presence. Little did Thor knows that his arrival was actually just a little step of Loki's master plan to fight Thanos and denying the destiny._

 _As a part of the plan, Loki —getting a help from Amora— sent himself and his brother to earth in the past to be reborn again as a mortal without memories of their past life until some time being._

 _Loki was reborn in a rich magical family as Draco Malfoy, and Thor was reborn as Harry Potter._

 _This story is about the two Norse Gods who lived in earth as magical mortals._

 **So yes, this is an XOver fanfic between Thor and Harry Potter. And no, I own neither Thor nor Harry Potter. Every characters and the original story line that I put on this fanfic are belongs to their original author. I own nothing but my own made-up story line in this fanfiction.**

 **Follow and add my story as your favorite, and leave some comments for the sake of a better work. Happy reading~**

* * *

 **MIDGARD LONDON** , January 1981

"Look, Lucius. your son seemed to have a very powerful magical power even in his early age. I hope you will raise him well?"

Lucius Malfoy is not a fool. In fact, he is very clever although he wasn't the one to show it. He understood the meaning behind the word his master had said. And he also understand enough to know that His command must be obeyed. And that was what Lucius always do. _Obeying orders like a good dog do to his master._ Because to Lucius, it was the right thing to do.

Yet for this one order, he hesitated. _Should he_? Should he raise his son to be like him? Life only to serve someone? For him whose put family's name above everything.. yes, it was the right thing. But to Draco? Was it right to put his heir selfishly in his ambition? Would Draco has the same sight as his? Would his heir agreed with his believe when he has grown up?

Lucius shaking his head inwardly in frustration. He, after all, is a Malfoy. He is proud and never show weakness. And hesitation is a weakness, which he wasn't going to show. So he bow his head and schooling his face to the most trustworthy one, then said;

"If that was your wish, My Lord, then I will do my best."

* * *

 **ASGARD** , 2015

In the throne room of Asgard, a certain Trickster God standing high in front of a court and the Allfather who barely wake up from a long slumber. A smirk plastered in his soft yet sharp face. An air of smugness and arrogance that coming from his menacing posture not being affected even a bit by weapons and clearly hostile intents of guards who was surrounding him.

With a silky and smooth voice, the dark haired trickster said, "Oh Allfather. I know you are many things. But I never know you being such an _openly_ ungrateful old man before. Or is this some new character of you? Created after your wife' death and a long slumber? I have done you a favor, do I? Ruling Asgard and all."

Odin The One-Eye looks outraged. He straightened his authority pose to intimidate the young god before him. Which was clearly fail.

"You bring chaos to this realm with your lies, boy."

Loki laughed with all his mirth. Sounds mocking with a high pitched voice that echoes around the silent room. Successfully making hairs behind the neck of the room' occupants standing.

After a moment of chilling laugh, Loki stared at Odin straight in the eye with an intensity that can strip anyone who was unfortunate enough to got that stare. Amusement dancing freely in his piercing emerald eyes.

"Ah, I should have known that. You are embarrassed, are you not?" Loki grinned wickedly. "Oh, how the shame burning you from the inside. Your stolen relic was stealing your and your son' place in the throne for two years! _For two years_! And no one has known that! And what have he done? Tell me, Allfather. What have _I_ done?"

Odin keep his silence, so the trickster continued, "Ha. Do not bother to answer that. I know your shame will avoid you from a honest answer. So let me tell you, _father._ Let me tell you that _I—God of mischief, lies, and chaos—_ brought nothing disaster to all the nine realms when I was a king of the mightiest realm in this universe. _Isn't it wonderful_? Quite the contrary, I brought Asgard back to her golden time. _In a very short time_."

Loki paused for a dramatic sigh. Shaking his head with a mock exasperation, the trickster back to his speech.

"I remember how people of all the nine praising your name so highly _—my name, because that was me—_ after I changed and added some things in my kingship time. Even now, when they know who was in the throne for the last two years, I doubt they will forget all of my efforts. At least, those outside of Asgard will not." He smirked. "You are ashamed of that, right, _father_? The jotun runt you picked and planned to be a pitiful puppet could be a better king than you, when your golden son who you adore so much is playing with his mortal toys and abandoning his job. And even now, the golden prince is nowhere to be seen. I am sure that currently he is laughing with his mortals in his perfect life.

"What makes it worse to you, is that _I_ was the one to take care of you when you are in a very vulnerable and pitiful state. Not something you think I will do, does it not? I could not imagine how much shame and humiliation you endures for that."

Odin schooled his rage and shame to a face of his usual cold demeanor. But unlike the the usual, this time, he is fooling no one. Loki's silver-tongue has hit him to the core.

How could the scapegoat take all of his glory while he is asleep? How could Thor leaving his responsibility as a next king just to play with the worthless mortals? _Leaving him_? If Thor had paying attention to him even a bit, he will know that Frigga's death is affecting Odin so much and no doubt will be staying. If he was paying attention to Asgard at all, Odin was sure that Loki's disguise will be discovered in no time and Thor will be the one in the throne all this time. But _no_. All of Thor attention is focusing on that mortal woman. And it was _Loki_ , who despises him so much, that was paying attention. To Asgard, and to him. What the trickster saying are true, he is ashamed.

But even with his shame, Odin cannot stop gratitude to appear before him when realization come. Before, he had given up to his second son. Thinking that he has already gone so far in his hate. Fallen too deep to be capable to hurt and kill his family. But surely he was wrong. Even if Loki take care of him just for the sake of humiliation, Loki _still_ take care of him. And he take care of him _well_. Like Frigga. Yes, like her. Now that he thinks about it, Loki is a very much Frigga's son. Even with his mask of hate and madness, Odin now could see a flicker of Frigga's heart right there. And Odin cannot fool himself to thinking that he wasn't care or feeling responsible for Loki. His trickster son, after all, was one of the reasons for his two recently long time sleep.

Loki is very intelligent. So intelligent until it made him scared in the past. But not now. Loki's intelligence and his skilled tongue was the one that made him aware, and thinking. Made him lose, after a very long time being the highest until he forget the feeling of losing. Loki has saved him from ignorance, even if the said boy does not mean it.

With a feeling of resignation, he swallowed his pride. Pride is always getting him nowhere. Pushing all who was close to him until he was alone. He has made his mistakes to Loki. And he want to fix it. Even if he must sacrifice all of his pride for that reason.

So Odin sighed. His rage and shame transform to an earnest gratitude. His cold mask softened a bit. And when he stare at Loki, he is no longer a king. _But a father._

"For take care of me, for take care of Asgard and all the nine realms, I thank you, Loki my son."

* * *

Loki freezes in shock. After some heartbeats, his awareness back and he narrows his eyes to the old man in front of him. Desperately trying to find some trick or lies behind his words but finding none. What he found is only honesty, and an almost warm expression. Whether the Allfather is a very good actor to be able to fool the god of lies himself, or he really meant his word. Either of the both made him angry.

He said all those things, those facts, in the front of many men to his not-father just to embarrass him. To hurt him and make him losing his infamous composure, then he will be a perfect marionette to the dark prince's plan. For a moment, Loki could see how much he had succeed and smirking in pure satisfaction when Odin failed to mask his emotions. But then, in just a blink of an eye, it was all disappeared when Odin' face softened.

Loki is not an amateur in the art of reading people. In fact, one could say that he is one of the best. He could see every micro expressions and gestures on peoples and enough to figure them out. And on Odin, he could see.. _gratitude_? _No_ , he thinks. It was impossible. _The Allfather_ grateful for something _he_ has done? Not in all the nines. He was the proudest man Loki ever seen. So maybe somehow Odin had found a way to fool even him. Well, he wouldn't let that happen. Odin will act as his puppet. _That_ , was the one that should be happens.

"Oh, truly?" He smirked while silently thanking his acting skill for covering his shock and anger. Loki gestured his hands to the guards around him and the weapons that pointed at him. "Is this how you thank someone, Allfather?"

Odin making a silent order with his look to the guards to stay away from Loki. After the guards complied, Odin stared back at Loki whose expression has gone very cold. He clearly wasn't expecting Odin to do what he told.

Loki has prepared himself for any insults and any act of violation from the older man. But _this_ , this tiny bit of acceptance from him, Loki never expects it. It felt so surreal, _so_ _dreamlike_. And without him realizing it, his proud silver-tongue stiffen. He kept telling himself that Odin is trying to manipulate him again, but Loki couldn't hold a flicker of hope coming from his old childish need of father's approval. The trickster thought he had ended it _—the hunger of father' love—_ when he fell to the nothingness of void. But the emotions that swirling in his chest right now clearly saying that it hadn't. He feels anger, desperation, hope, hate, and _love._

They were silent for a moment, until Odin spoke.

"About your crimes before _—_ "

"Oh, do not bother yourself." Loki cut him coolly, grateful for the distraction from his inner thoughts. "One of my first orders while being you is to clear my name. So legally, I have no crime anymore."

The court, who was silent along the conversation between the two royalty, suddenly roared in shock and hushed whispers could be heard from all over the room. Loki grinned smugly.

Odin slam his gungnir to the ground to silence the room once again. After he got all the attention, Odin turned to Loki and declared, "Yes, you have legally erase all of your crimes. Even with you using my name and identity, you still are a legal king with your royalty status and me or the heir's incapability to take the responsibility as a king. However, it was also means that you have to take back the responsibility as a prince of the realm. And one of the responsibilities is to obey the king. And now, as your king, I order you to remain in this realm for the time being until I decides that you are free to go." _I cannot fix my mistakes to you if you are —and no doubt will—avoiding me._

This time, it was Loki's turn to outraged. All of the emotions that came to him not many moments ago suddenly forgotten, along with his smug and arrogant demeanor. Replaced by a burning fury, that was only contained by a thick mask of ice.

 _Odin try to chain him to Asgard, unable to move freely —like a monster he is. He want to shout, make something hurt and bleeding, and to_ kill. _How dare Odin made him hope in a second and breaking it cruelly in the second after._

But like Odin, he is too much a professional to expose his emotions in front of the courts. So Loki gritting his teeth together and then coldly said,

"You cannot keep me from leaving this realm, Allfather. I could do anything I want to do. If _I_ choose to leave Asgard, _then I will_. You don't think your order would stop me, do you? Because in the past, it never did." Loki hold his cold stare locked with Odin's as he spoke. "I have been remain in here far too long to my liking. _So I will take my leave and breaking your order right now._ Please, excuse me."

With that, Loki disappeared in a puff of gold and green smoke.

* * *

"You called me, father?" Thor stood in front of his father who sat regally in his throne. It has been two years since he leave Asgard and hearing any news about the realm eternal. And suddenly this morning in Jane's apartment, Sif came and inform him that the Allfather was asking for his presence on Asgard. He couldn't help but curious about what his king needed of him after all this two years.

"Yes, Thor." Odin trying so hard not to snap at Thor and scold him. His anger toward his heir cannot affect his judgment as a king. "I want you to go to search for your brother."

"Loki? But.. but Loki is dead, father. How could I find him?"

"Loki is alive. He had been stayed in Asgard for the last two years, as her king. As me." _'And you don't realize it, because you don't care.' is the under-meaning_.

But of course, Thor didn't get the under-meaning because he was too stunned with the new information he get. _His brother, who has died in his arms is still alive_? If it wasn't the Allfather who said it, Thor would take it as a jest. _A cruel jest._ His brother is very important to him. Even evil as he was, Thor still love him! Loki had saved him and Jane's life. How could Thor hate him for that?

The news comfort him somehow. It feels like a great weight finally off his shoulder. Loki's second death give him nightmares every time he close his eyes. Never a day in his last two years Thor spend his time without blaming himself for his dear brother's death. And now, _this_ , Loki is still alive. _After all this time.._

A great relief suddenly changed to fury. Loki had betrayed his trust, _again._ Feed him with lies, _again._ Thor mourn for him, _again._ _And for what_?! Just for a little time in the throne! _How dare him_.

Slowly and carefully, Thor asked, "Father, how could Loki still alive? I saw him dying and take his last breath. Surely you are not mistaken?"

"I don't know, Thor. I am not yet have the opportunity to ask him. But yes, I'm not mistaken. Loki was here yesterday, in the front of me and the courts."

Clenching his fists tightly, Thor nodded grimly.

"Very well, father. I will find Loki and bring him to you." _And he will pay for all of his lies._

* * *

 **ALFHEIM** , not many long after..

"Loki, dear." called Amora sweetly to the man who has been living under her roof on Alfheim for a few days. "Our informant told me that your ex-brother has made his move."

The said man looks up from the book he read. "Oh?"

"Looks like the Allfather ordered him to find you."

Loki hummed. His long fingers playing with the edge of the book on his lap in a thoughtful manners. "That's a good thing. After what happened in the throne room before, I was afraid that the plan isn't going to play as we thought it would be."

Amora grinned widely. "But looks like everything is going on perfectly."

"Yes it is, indeed."

* * *

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Search

**Hello readers! This is my second fanfiction that I wrote in English. So, correction to wrong grammars or sentences would be very accepted.**

 **And to those of you who haven't read the story description, here you are :**

 _Two years after 'Thor The Dark Lord', Loki's disguise as Odin were discovered. When Loki get away from Asgard, Odin ordered Thor to go on a search for his brother and found Loki in Amora's presence. Little did Thor knows that his arrival was actually just a little step of Loki's master plan to fight Thanos and denying the destiny._

 _As a part of the plan, Loki —getting a help from Amora— sent himself and his brother to earth in the past to be reborn again as a mortal without memories of their past life until some time being._

 _Loki was reborn in a rich magical family as Draco Malfoy, and Thor was reborn as Harry Potter._

 _This story is about the two Norse Gods who lived in earth as magical mortals._

 **So yes, this is an XOver fanfic between Thor and Harry Potter. And no, I own neither Thor nor Harry Potter. Every characters and the original story line that I put on this fanfic are belongs to their original author. I own nothing but my own made-up story line in this fanfiction.**

 **Follow and add my story as your favorite, and leave some comments for the sake of a better work. Happy reading~**

* * *

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " — **Sybill Trelawney's first prophecy.**

* * *

 **MIDGARD LONDON** , 31 October 1981

It was a quiet and an easy night in Godric' Hollow where the Potter family were enjoying their dinner in relaxed silent, when suddenly their front door in the first floor was forcefully blasted open. Not waiting even for a more second, James Potter jumped from his chair and grabbed his wand tightly. He exchanged wary glances with his wife before shaking his head and whispering order quietly, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's _him_! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

The couple nodded towards each other before the husband ran off to the first floor to greet their evaders.. or maybe just _an_ evader, yet _a very powerful one_ that's it.

Lily Evans-Potter, also wasting no time, get up from her chair and run to the family's nursery room where the matriarch has left her baby in his crib. The sounds of a battle could be heard from their lower part of the house. Lily trying her best to ignore the sounds and suppress her concerns as she runs. Her baby, her _Harry_ , is the first priority right now.

Just in time when the mother reached the nursery, the desperate and panicked voice of their head of family could be heard shouted from the living room,

"RUN, LILY, RUN! DON'T LET—"

The sounds stop. Lily Potter choked back a tears, knowing the reason of the sudden silence. There's no time for weeping and crying over a dead husband. Grabbing her baby from the crib and hug him close to her chest, Lily spun around quickly as another person appeared at the doorway. His red eyes stared straight to the helpless baby in a silent glee. The snake-like figure walked into the room slowly, not unlike a predator before a prey. With his tall and overly pale body that was draped in long black cloaks, he was towering over the woman with an intimidating aura.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" begged the young mother fearfully.

"Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside now." the shrill cold voice answered. "I don't need to kill you. Stand aside and I'll let you live."

"Not Harry, please no. Take me, kill me instead. Please.. have mercy.. have mercy.."

The snake-like figure hissed, clearly annoyed. He pointed his wand to the woman before him, and hissing one of the most deadliest curses ever exist in the world,

" _Avada_ _Kadavra_."

The woman let out a pained scream after a blinding green flash shot out from the dark wizard's wand. There were silence for a moment, before the attention of the man focused on the only living human in the house. The baby. The prophesied baby. The one who would kill the strongest and the darkest wizard in centuries. The one who would kill _him._

 _Him_ , Voldemort, the dark lord who brought fear upon the hearts of men, women, and children.. has foolishly be afraid to be killed by this.. _toddler_? He sneered with a rare feeling of embarrassment, and not without feeling anger and irritation. But these feelings were quickly wiped away by cruel amusement and glee. _Oh_ , how the fate loves irony..

Not bothering to hide his amusement, Voldemort let out a low chuckle. And then the low chuckles changed into a high-pitched cold laugh that were last for a few minutes. When the laugh is over, Voldemort grinned madly and widely.

This is so easy. _Too much easy_.

The mad grin in his face hasn't been wiped away completely as the dark lord pointing his wand right at the child' forehead to bring out the final curse upon the toddler. Just two words, and the source of hope that his enemies possessed would be gone forever.

He inhaled deeply, intending to enjoy this sacred moment — _the turning point of his soon-to-be-victory_ — before pronouncing the curse carefully.

" _Avada_ _Kadavra_."

Voldemort exhaled. That's it. The death of the only boy who could defeat—

The dark lord stood stunned in disbelief as the curse doesn't reach the boy and instead bounced back towards _him._ A powerful force appeared —to blast off the dark lord and to protect the boy— which bring the whole room into a big explosion.

After the explosion, the only one who were left out in the room asides from the rubble of the newly destroyed wall and furniture was just a baby. A year old baby who were crying out loudly in pain from a lightning-shaped cut in his forehead. A cut, that will leave the boy a permanent scar. A mark, that the dark lord left on him.

" _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal._ "

How the fate loves irony, indeed..

* * *

 **ALFHEIM** , 2015

Thor have no idea where he should try to look for Loki. After he received the order, Thor went to Midgard to inform the avengers about his brother's disappearance after his _oh-so-dramatic_ fake death. And while the whole avengers tower and SHIELD base erupted into chaos, Thor went back to Asgard to find some clues about his brother' whereabouts. It has been three weeks since then, and he has no lead at all.

So, in his desperate attempt to find Loki, Thor came to Alfheim. A place where Loki studied magic many centuries ago. But still. He found nothing. Thor began to think about how impossible this task was. Loki has mastering himself the art of hiding. If he choose not to be found, then no one could found him.

Thor sighed heavily as he walk into a small bar near the village' street which he had been roaming around hopelessly not long ago. He leaned to the counter to get a glass of mead and find an unoccupied table in the corner.

Thor loved to socialize. He could easily make strangers looks like an old friend in a short time just with a bit of chat. He is, after all, a charming one. But here, in Alfheim, he feels so.. — _in midgardian terms_ — out of place. Light elves are strange creatures. So mysterious, quiet, always speak in riddles, and mischievous for most of times. Everything in Alfheim are about magic. None of their life custom is making sense to him, a warrior prince of Asgard. And now that Thor think about it, Loki was absolutely fitting with this place. No wonder that his brother were so into to visit this realm constantly in the past.

Thinking of Loki made Thor's head swirling with thoughts and emotions he couldn't describe with only words. Everything about his brother are complicated. His personality, his relationship, his actions, his thoughts, his reasons, his _everything._ At times Thor thought that he already got his brother figured, only to be proven wrong not long after. He certainly is an enigma, and Thor doesn't know what to think about him anymore.

Three weeks ago when Thor decided to find Loki, all he seen was red. He was so full of fury and hate. But now, when he wasn't that angry anymore, he just feels.. lost. His brother is a trickster, and something like _this_ is what Loki would like to do; doing the exact opposite from the expectations. When people thought he won't do something, he did it anyway. And when they expect him to do something, he doesn't. And well.. _when people thought he died, he wasn't._ Thor should have known better than to expect something from Loki. The reasons of his pain —the hurt of betrayal— at some points are coming from his own fault in blindly expecting and believing that something that involves his brother could be real.

That was why Thor choose to be indifferent. That way, he wouldn't be hurt anymore. And Loki, well, he is _free._ No expectation, no disappointment. Just like what he always want all this time.

A sound of glass clinking with a table across him made Thor's awareness back. A cloaked figure sat there with his or her back facing him. The cloak's hood is up and concealing the head except for the face which Thor couldn't see from behind. Normally, Thor doesn't care much about a random stranger in a bar. But driven by curiosity and desperate need to find a company after weeks of roaming around realms hopelessly searching for his supposed dead brother, Thor decides to get up from his table with his glass of mead in hand and sat in the vacant chair in the front of the figure.

"Greetings, traveler. Could I enjoy this fine evening and fine mead here with you?"

The cloaked figure eyed him from under the hood with suspicion and nodded stiffly after a few seconds of staring. But aside from the stiff nod, the cloaked one said nothing. They were silent for at least five minutes until Thor decided to clear his throat awkwardly, not used to be ignored by anyone.

"I know this must looks like a bit suspicious. Me, coming here in your table. But—"

"Not my table." cut the cloaked one flatly with an unmistakable voice of a woman. Noting the slightly confused and surprised look on the other, the cloaked woman decides to elaborate, "This is not my table. You can sit anywhere you want, and I don't mind company. But we can't never be too careful, do we? Especially with a stranger."

Thor nodded in understanding. This woman must be in hiding. Not able to hold back his curiosity, Thor bluntly asked, "Who are you hiding from?"

..and only to regret it the second after the question leave his mouth. A voice so much like his mother scolded him in his head for being so insensitive and not showing manners. His cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment when the Loki in his imagination starts calling him idiots in every creative ways. Thor was about to apologize, when the feminine voice suddenly answered, her tone still flat.

"Hiding? No, I'm not hiding. I am hunting."

Thor blinked in surprise. Well.. that was.. unexpected. Hunting, in an appearance of someone who is being hunted? In Asgard, the hunters are well respected. They are proud and will happily bragging out their hunting adventures in the caverns on the company of drunkards and women. Was it so different in Alfheim? Why would people want to do that anyway?

As if reading his mind, the woman tilted her head knowingly and speak, "To be a good hunter, sometimes you have to put aside your pride and act as if _YOU_ are the prey."

A strange words of wisdom. A riddle, Thor scoffed. Just a few days in the realm of the elves, and he already got sick of riddles. The asgardian prince was about to voice out his displeasure when the cloaked woman reached his glass of mead and drink from it.

"Looking for someone?" the woman asked, after she put down the glass to the table.

"How do you—"

She snorted. "You are not exactly being secretive about it."

"Am I?" Thor winced inwardly at his own idiocy. When Loki was still around, he often mentioned that his presence was too stand out in the crowd and how suck he was at evading people's attention. Not that he cared at that time. He always had Loki to fill out his holes. But now when there's no Loki, he should have paying more attention on how he does his quest.

The lady sighed, maybe in exasperation, but thankfully decided not to bring up a talk about his idiocy and instead asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe I could help?"

Thor looked up. His eyes shining with hope.

".. with a price of course."

"I don't mind the price. I could afford it." He said quickly, eager to end his quest as soon as possible. "I'm looking for my brother. What could you do to help me?"

"I could show you a vision."

"A _vision_?"

The cloaked woman nodded. If she was offended by the incredulity in his tone, she didn't show it.

"What vision?"

"Fate. So it could be anything. His past, his present, or his future. Or maybe if you're lucky, _all of them_. With that, maybe you could see his whereabouts."

"Fate.." the prince hummed in thought, then eyed the person before him suspiciously. "How could you do that? I very much doubt that the three sister are willing to let us taking a peek at their care."

"I am a Vanir. Some of us have the gift of sight. And I have more of it than others."

Thor nodded. It's possible. His mother, Frigga, who was a Vanir herself also has the gift of sight. And even though she rarely used her gift, it was still there and everyone in the royal family knew it. And if this woman is anything like his mother, maybe he could believe this woman, after all.

"Alright. Show me this vision."

"Good." The cloaked woman get up from her chair and walk around the table until she stands, right beside the warrior. Thor looks up. His fingers playing with the edge of the table in a nervous manner.

"Umm.. What should I do?"

She sighed. "Just sit there, and I will touch your forehead with my fingers until the vision is over."

"Alright."

Thor inhaled deeply to prepare himself.

"I'm ready." He exhaled.

"You don't need to get ready for a vision." The woman commented dryly. But before Thor could said something back, the woman has already put her forefingers on the temple of the prince. In an instant, the sight of a woman towering over him in a simple bar at Alfheim changed into an endless void where there could be seen billions of stars and constellations. The only living thing on sight was just a black haired man who close his eyes in a tortured expression as he falls freely. A man, that Thor has known and loved for all of his long life. A brother that he has lost and trying to find: _Loki_.

 _They were_ _falling. Falling? No, not falling. Floating. Falling needs an end, a place to land which this place is lacking. They float for a long time, even though Thor very much doubt that there's any concept of time in a void. It could've been a second, a minute, an hour, or maybe it's been years or centuries since Thor stay floating in space with his brother. It doesn't matter. Nothing is matter. Because in the void, there's only darkness and too faraway and too unreachable stars. They were alone and helpless. A speck of dust in the universe: Nothing. They are_ nothing.

 _The Loki_ _before him is crying. What made him cry, Thor wonders. His face looks so young. Much_ _younger than the one he met the last_ _time. His hair is shorter. And for the first time Thor began to realize that he didn't get the chance to watch the growth of Loki's hair. So strange.. His brother was a constant presence in his life. They grew up together, never leave each other side for a long time. And for not seeing the littlest thing such as the grow of hair from the younger male, it was so_ _strange.. and sad._

 _Thor_ _was about to reach out his hand to touch his_ _brother' hair_ _, to feel the softness in his skin just like the old days, when the scene changed. This time, the place was too dark even for the prince to see anything. But he could make out a metal floor under his feet and smells a strong scent of blood. The sounds of clinking chains made itself known._

 _Thor snapped his head towards the sound and whispered in the dark with a low voice even though he knows that no one could hear him._

 _"_ _Loki_ _..?"_

 _No answer, but suddenly a blinding light appeared as the door of the room was opened roughly. A hideous creature with greyish skin and a hood stands there with it's hand stayed in the doorknob._

 _"Well, trickster? What is your answer now?" If the appearance of the creature was hideous, the voice was even more so. Thor looks back to the inside of the cell that was now no longer dark —thanks to the opened door— and what he seen made the warrior sobs in disbelief, sadness, and guilt. Guilt,_ so much _guilt. How could he not? There, in the middle of the room.. lay a bloodied figure of his brother. He was curling on himself and shivering from cold and pain. His torn clothes reveals many cuts, burns, lashes, bruises, and scars that marred his pale body. Seeing the brutal image, Thor let out a helpless sob. He keeps reminding himself that_ this _is a vision. He couldn't save his brother. Not this time._

 _The second prince' wrists were chained together behind his back and a longer chains trapped his right ankle to the cold metal floor. When Loki look up to glare at the creature, Thor saw a strange metal collar cycling his brother' neck. There's unknown runes at the collar' sides that must be used to restrain Loki' seidr._

 _"_ _Go_ _to Hel_ _." His brother' voice rasped_ _in a crooked sound as he spat._

 _"Well then.." The_ _creature grinned maliciously as he walk into the room and_ _grab Loki' chins with one hand to stare him right in the eyes. Loki's glaring eyes stared back, amd the creature' grin widened until it's pointed teeth shown itself. "More fun for us!"_

 _An ear pitching scream was the last sound before the scene changed again. Still in a darkness, but strangely t_ _his time he could see Loki_ _stood tall with his complete battle armor. His eyes stayed on a scepter in his hands for a long time until a very deep and almost growling voice speak from nowhere,_

 _"You know what to do, Trickster."_

 _Loki looks up and Thor found himself stunned at a pair of bright tesseract-blue eyes that stared right into him._

 _"I know." Loki answers. His voice void of emotion. "I'll get you the tesseract, and the earth is mine to rule."_

 _The creature who was the source of the deep voice shown himself from behind_ _the shadows. He was sitting on a floating throne made of unknown rocks. Vicious smirk plastered on his purple face, and his_ _yellow eyes glowing with a cruel glint as he looks at the second prince. He speaks again,_

 _"And the universe will be mine to destroy."_

 _His brother blank eyes was the last thing Thor seen before_ _the scene disappeared and he was back at the Alfheim' small bar._

Thor panted heavily on the table as he was trying to catch their breath. Tears still pouring freely from his eyes. His thoughts ran wild. Questions after questions comes and gone without answer, until the only one remains was just; _WHY_?! _Why didn't Loki told him? Why did Loki act like everything is alright and he has control over everything? Why Loki—_

Thor takes a deep breath and bring his right hand up to his face to wipe off the tears that seemed to pour nonstop.

If only he knew earlier that his brother was tortured and forced.. then.. then _what_? _Save him from the unknown force that kept him captive in an unknown place_? _Switching place with him and attack the earth instead of saving it_? No. He can't have any of them. What best he could do now is to find his brother and offer him his help, however small his help could be.

After a few minutes of calming down, Thor finally ceased from his sob to look at the other occupant in the room and felt her calculating gaze boring into him. Feeling uncomfortable to look up at a stranger — _and a woman at that— ,_ Thor stood up from his chair and let out the only word could think of,

"What?"

"You never told me that you are looking for the trickster." said the cloaked lady tonelessly, stating a fact.

"I told you that I'm looking for _my brother._ " the prince defended himself. "It was true, was it not?"

The woman didn't answer, and they are staring at each other in silence. Thor, in his confused blue eyes and the woman in her hood covered eyes. Finally, the woman huffed.

"Pay the price." demanded her.

Thor stared at her in disbelief, clearly not expecting _that_ of all things. _Didn't she saw what happened to his brother there_?!

" _What_?!"

"I said, you _pay the price._ "

"Fine!" snapped Thor in irritation. _How_ could she dismiss the evidence of torture of Loki _that easily_?! "How much do you want?"

"Not with money, Odinson." said the lady. Her tone still flat and toneless, not giving away any kind of emotions. "But with a favor."

"What favor?"

"Your brother, I know where he is. Do me a favor with bring him away from this place, and don't let him come back."

* * *

 **TBC.**


End file.
